I Could Stay Lost In This Moment Forever
by Athenafrodite
Summary: Austin wakes up startled on his bed. He looks around frantically as he acknowledges his surroundings: he is in the tour bus, and it's the middle of the night. His eyes land on the person sleeping on the bed across from his. Ally. She is finally here and he's not about to leave her side again anytime soon. Inspired by the song "I don't wanna miss a thing" by Aerosmith. Auslly.


A/N: The promo got me really emotional too, so I started daydreaming and this came up.

I wanna dedicate this to **ExtremeSaucicity**, since she is an amazing writer and a really cool person too :D and I've actually learned stuff by talking to her about her stories, which actually made me want to write stories again, something I thought I would never do again… though she probably doesn't know that haha well, if you're reading this, now you know xD

This is somewhat inspired in the song "I don't wanna miss a thing" by Aerosmith. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. I don't own the song either. Duh.

* * *

Austin woke up startled in his bed and looked around frantically as he acknowledged his surroundings: he was in the tour bus, and it was the middle of the night. His eyes landed on the person sleeping on the bed across from his.

Ally.

Austin walked toward Ally's bed and crouched down, watching her angelic face asleep. His eyes roamed over her face while he started to calm down from his nightmare. Ally was here, with him, and he was going to make sure she never left his side again.

He grabbed her hand in his and laid his head in the bed, next to hers, and closed his eyes. He was rather uncomfortable if you asked him, but he just felt so at ease with her right by his side, and he hadn't felt at ease for a long time.

Since he left Miami, to be exact.

Ally felt a light weight on the bed and opened her eyes slowly. She saw Austin with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

"Austin?" Ally pushed herself up with an elbow on the bed, the arm that was not attached to his. Austin's eyes opened up like he was caught doing something he shouldn't have, and stared right into her eyes. She then felt a grip on her left hand, and looked down to see his hand enveloping hers.

She always marveled on this little moments, when she realized how small she was compared to him, but rather than make her weak, she felt nothing but safe.

"Austin, is everything alright?" asked Ally concerned.

"Huh? Umm… yeah" he finally reacted, but didn't tear his eyes away from hers "I just… had a nightmare"

"Oh" she breathed out "Do you want to talk about it?"

He winced. "Not really…" he said looking down.

Ally looked at him thoughtfully then. He looked so vulnerable, so scared for some reason, so he must've had a really bad nightmare to be like this. But, the first thing he had done to calm himself down was to approach her and grab her hand. She even thought that he was willing to just sleep there next to her bed for the rest of the night. He also looked very, very tired.

"Come" said Ally pulling his hand towards her bed "C'mere."

Austin looked up at her, shocked "What?"

She blushed scarlet, embarrassed. She was surprised at her offer too. "Come" she repeated before she backed down, patting the empty space in front of her "There is no way I'm letting you sleep crouched right next to my bed."

He just looked straight at her for a second before standing up and sitting on her bed, then he laid down on his side, facing her and still holding her hand. He laid there staring at her… she was so close, so close. He could smell her hair, he could feel the warmth coming from her body, he could even count the freckles in her nose if he wanted to. And if it wasn't so dark in the room.

She smiled at him, and he scooted even closer, leaving no space between their bodies, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Ally…" he whispered, closing his eyes and letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Ally, Ally… I've missed you so much."

Ally looked at him, getting slightly crossed eyed due to the proximity.

"I've missed you too." She said. Austin opened his eyes and looked at her intensely.

"I'm sure it was nowhere near of how much I missed you." He protested. She looked at him softly.

"You don't know that" she smiled.

Austin looked at her mockingly "Did you start to hallucinate and hugged bodyguards thinking it was me?"

She looked at him confused. "No…"

"Then I win."

She giggled. God, he had missed her laugh. Hearing it over the telephone was just not the same.

"We should go to sleep" she said.

"Yeah… we really should" he was extremely tired, but he didn't want to sleep. Not yet. It was the first time they could talk alone without anyone bothering them, and he didn't want it to end just yet.

She smiled, then closed her eyes and relaxed. He sighed and followed her, surrendering to sleep

* * *

He bolts upright in bed, woken up by the same dream he had earlier. He opened his eyes and looked at Ally, sleeping next to him before remembering how he ended up there, and enveloped her in his arms.

"Ally, Ally, Ally…" he whispered softly, cradling her in his tight embrace and buries his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. The movement awoke Ally.

"Austin? Austin, what's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Ally I… I just…" he said breathing agitated, still rocking her back and forth.

"Austin, please tell me what's wrong." she said caressing his hair, looking at him in the eye.

"I… I had the same nightmare." He started to explain, calming down his breath "It was… it was about you. You were trying to come here to join us, you were coming by… by bus. And out of nowhere this truck… this truck appeared and crashed into the bus you where in" he said sobbing at this point, tears welling up in his eyes but refusing to fall down "And you… and it was all my… And I just never got to-"

Ally pressed her lips softly to his, then pulled back a second later. Austin blinked his eyes rapidly.

"We… can… do that now?" he asked surprised, a hint of hope in his tone. She laughed.

"Not really, but that didn't stop us before, right?" she replied, giggling. He remained silent and touched his lips, then she just stared at her in silence. Ally started to panic and blushed, looking down. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have- It's just you looked so scared and adorable and worri-"

Austin cut her off with a kiss and pulled back but still remained close to her. He looked at her in the eye and leaned in once again, pressing his hand against her face and caressing her cheekbone with his thumb. He kissed her softly, slowly, relishing in the feeling of her lips against his.

"Um, w-we should… we should go back to sleep." She said once he pulled away, trying to clear her head "You have a… a concert tomorrow and you need to sleep. Yeah"

"Uh-huh" he muttered and moved closer to her and looked at her in the eye, then at her lips, then back to her eyes.

Ally smiled, reaching up and stroking his hair.

"Sleep, Austin." She said reassuringly "I'm here with you, safe and sound, and I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled "Yeah, you are. And damn right you're not going anywhere" he said hugging her tightly against his chest. He sighed happily "I could stay just like this… forever."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, has anyone else noticed that in the second part of the promo Austin and Ally have different closes, and behind Ally there is a poster saying "Seattle, Washington" while behind Austin it says (I'm guessing because it's not that easy to see) "Welcome to Washington" (probably D.C.). Like, they probably wanted to see each other so badly that they both decided to go to Washington but messed up again and ended up so far away from each other anyway. I don't know, I'm just guessing, but they are so cute! And this is coming from a girl who is almost in her 20's

BUT I REGRET NOTHING. I'm a grown up and I love Austin & Ally. So what.

Anyway this is not my first story but it is the first one in the A&A fandom. Either way it's been SO long since I've written anything that I'm probably extremely rusty, so it would be nice if you could tell me what you think of this in the comments.

**Review, please!**

_Athenafrodite._


End file.
